Eterno Amor
by Isis-chan T.H
Summary: Desde que te conocí, mis alegrías fueron más, cada sonrisa tuya, cada mirada, todo esto siempre me hacía demasiado feliz. A veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo no quererte? Sí tan sólo con verte cualquier persona quedaría a tus pies.


"Eterno Amor"

**N/A: Hola! Bueno, tal vez algunos les suene el titulo o no XD Este One-shot estuvo en un concurso en la pag. Doujinshis NanoFate. Decidí subirlo a Fanfiction y que más gente lo lea. Espero y sea de su agrado. Sin más. **

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

_**Recomendación: Sólo si gustan, antes de empezar pueden poner la Sonata de Moonlight de Beethoven. **_

Desde que te conocí, mis alegrías fueron más, cada sonrisa tuya, cada mirada, todo esto siempre me hacía demasiado feliz. A veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo no quererte? Sí tan sólo con verte cualquier persona quedaría a tus pies. Para algunos eso tal vez sonará tonto, pero para mí no. Un ángel como tu, no hay dos. Tus ojos eran mi más grande perdición, tan azules como el cielo, tan expresivos y brillantes… Tu voz hacía que mi corazón latiera como loco**, **tu risa que me contagiaba. Pero lo que es aún mejor, tu bondad. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, fue un día tan particular, la lluvia caía más fuerte, y yo no llevaba con que cubrirme. Entonces fue en ese preciso momento que tu llegaste hasta mí y me dijiste: _**"¿Quieres compartirlo?"**_ No sé como pasó, pero recuerdo que mi cara ardía y no era precisamente por fiebre. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí como el tiempo se detenía y sólo estábamos nosotras en ese lugar. Fue curioso porque me mirabas algo preocupada, ya que mi sonrojo cubría hasta mis orejas. Tu voz tan suave me sacó de mi momento de estupidez. _**"¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara esta muy roja"**_

"_**Eh?... s-sí, estoy…bien"**_

"_**Oh que bueno, me estaba preocupando muchísimo**_" Tus palabras, hicieron que mi timidez aumentara. _**"Bueno, entonces, ¿Nos vamos?"**_

"_**S-Sí"**_ Y sin más empezamos nuestra caminata, las calles se veían menos concurridas en ese momento y claro no era para menos, el clima parecía que no cambiaría en un buen rato. Nuestro camino era en silencio, pero no incómodo, si no más bien tranquilo, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, cosa que me hizo sentir extremadamente bien. Hubo unos instantes en los que no soportaba, el estar sin verte, por alguna razón mis ojos no querían despegarse de ti. Sin darme cuenta, tú estabas mirándome de una manera que no comprendía, fue entonces que mi sonrojo regresó. Cometí el error de mirarte tan fijamente que no me di cuenta que la sentiste y volteaste a verme.

Mirando hacía otro lado, seguimos caminando, en un momento me preguntaste hasta donde más debíamos seguir, dirigiendo nuevamente llegamos hasta mi casa. Ese lugar tan solitario para mí, tan grande para una persona. Al recordar mi pasado, mis facciones cambiaron a unas más tristes, recordé que en esta casa no sólo vivía yo, si no mi querida madre y mi hermana mayor. Los dos más grandes amores de mi vida, jamás las olvidaré, ellas siempre al pendiente de mí. Regalándome cientos de sonrisas y abrazos. Una lágrima traicionera salió de mis ojos, al sentir el dolor de mi corazón. Tú al verme de esa manera, te acercaste a mí y me quitaste esa lastimosa gota que recorría mi rostro. Yo sorprendida por esa acción, no te dije absolutamente nada, tan sólo te tomé de la cintura y te abracé a mí. Y entonces lloré como un bebé, sentí tu cálido cuerpo, tú aroma tan delicioso, y aún así seguí llorando, mis tontas lágrimas caían y caían. Mientras mi rostro se escondía en tu hombro. Una de tus manos se posó en mi espalda y la acariciaba en un intento de calmarme, un suave tacto que hizo que un sollozo que pretendí fuera mudo, llenó la casa. Sin decirme nada, sólo te dedicaste a consolarme y no sabes como te lo agradecí ese día.

Una vez que logré calmarme me separé de ti y te pedí disculpas por mis acciones, pero tú tan sólo me dijiste que no importaba, porque al menos había desahogado algo de mi sufrimiento. Tus palabras dichas habían retumbado en mi cabeza _**"Aunque intentes ocultarlo, tu tristeza se refleja en tus bellos ojos" **_En ese entonces creí que realmente eras un ángel, te agradecí por traerme a casa y haber compartido tu sombrilla conmigo. Más no te dejé ir así como así, quería agradecerte con una buena tasa de té y claro una amena conversación entre las dos.

Me había sorprendido mucho cuando me dijiste que vivías a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa y que íbamos a la misma universidad. En ese momento me sentí la más grande idiota porque yo tan absorta en mi carrera, no miraba a nadie, tan sólo los ignoraba y seguía con lo mío.

Después de ese día, nuestros encuentros fueron más, cosa que me hacía demasiado feliz porque realmente me agradaba estar contigo, eras la primera amiga que tenía en todo ese tiempo. Hubo veces en las que visitaba tu casa y me quedaba a dormir, tus padres tan amables y tus hermanos ni se diga, eran muy amistosos. Sus postres eran exquisitos, cuando los probé, creí haber estado en el cielo. Mi postre favorito fue el pastel de doble capa de chocolate, siempre que íbamos con tus padres, pedía ese pastel. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la soledad poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo tú y yo nos hacíamos más unidas, siempre de un lado para otro, recuerdo que una vez fuimos de compras y empezaste a hacerme bromas que me abochornaban a más no poder. Te gustaba hacer eso, ya sea en público o en lugares más solitarios. Nuestro lazo de amistad era genial, pero había algo en mí, que me decía que eso no era todo lo que quería de ti. Hubo ocasiones en las que no podía dormir, porque siempre terminabas estando en mis sueños, pero no dormía porque tú aparecieras, más bien era que en mis sueños yo te besaba y te decía cuanto te quería. Esos sueños estaban empezando a matarme, tanto era que había veces en las que llevaba unas gafas para ocultar mis ojeras, pero siempre terminabas dándote cuenta, aunque claro siempre evitaba decirte de esos sueños extraños.

Cuando llegó nuestra graduación, yo estaba muy feliz porque las dos viviríamos juntas, así lo habíamos decidido, ya que ninguna quería dejar a la otra. Las dos trabajaríamos sobre lo que estudiamos ya que nos encantaba. Nuestra nueva casa estaba en Mid-childa, la mejor ciudad de todo Japón y claro la ciudad de tus sueños. Habíamos decidido comprar una enorme casa ya que queríamos tener una mascota, recuerdo que tus padres decían que éramos como una pareja. Cosa que hizo que mi corazón empezara a acelerarse y tu a sonrojarte a más no poder. Aunque siempre me preguntaba si tu sonrojo se debía a la vergüenza de ser molestada por tus propios padres o porque también pensabas lo mismo.

Aunque la segunda siempre la descartaba porque eso era imposible, tú jamás me verías de la misma manera que yo estaba empezando a verte a ti. Tú mi amado ángel, eras todo para mí, siempre procuraba sorprenderte con obsequios lindos, aunque claro, con la excusa de que eran por amistad. Siempre me preocupaba por ti, no quería perderte.

Los meses pasaron y nosotras ya estábamos en nuestro nuevo hogar, lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue recorrerla por completo, tú querías hacer eso así que no te pude decir que no. En ese mismo día, usamos la enorme piscina que teníamos, jugando y nadando. Cuando te había visto en un hermoso bikini azul con rayas blancas, sentí arder mi cara, pues era la primera vez que te veía semidesnuda. Tus bonitas mejillas estaban rojas ya que notaste que te miraba fijamente. Al darme cuenta de ello, miré a un lado, mientras me rascaba la nuca en nerviosismo. En una que otra ocasión me daba cuenta de que me mirabas y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Intentaba disimularlo muy bien ya que no quería hacerte sentir incómoda. Pero entre más tiempo estábamos ahí, eran más mis ansias por darte un beso. Quería sentir tus apetitosos y rosas labios, pero a la vez me recriminaba mentalmente por pensar así de mi mejor amiga.

Pronto la tarde se hizo noche y teníamos que salir de la piscina o nos resfriaríamos, primero salí yo, así no me pondría tan ansiosa. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir completamente del lugar, tomaste mi mano y me hiciste voltear, yo estaba sorprendida, pues te aferrabas a mi mano como si sintieras que desaparecería en cualquier instante.

Entonces ahí, con la luz de la luna llenando el lugar, me di cuenta que estabas sonrojada y que incluso temblabas, pensé que estabas llorando, pero al notar como poco a poco levantabas la vista, me di cuenta de que no llorabas, si no más bien que estabas nerviosa por algo que tal vez no sabías como decirlo.

Animándote a decirme lo que te pasaba o lo que te tenía tan preocupada, puse mi mano en tu hombro y lo apreté delicadamente, dándote a entender que todo estaba bien. Acercándote más a mí, sentí como tu mano tomaba más fuerte la mía. Y una vez más, me tenías preocupada, algo en tus ojos era diferente, estaba a punto de decirte algo pero toda palabra la silenciaste con tus labios, una acción que me sorprendió y entonces oh dioses! Por fin podía sentir tus hermosos labios, tu sabor y tu calor. Sin pensarlo tanto te correspondí y esa vez era yo quien te sostenía. Me aferré a ti como si en algún momento te fueras a alejar de mí. Nuestro beso, empezó a subir de tono así como nuestro agarre. Tus manos se posaron en mi cuello y las mías en tu cintura. Empecé a caminar guiándonos a mi habitación, tu tan entregada accedías, cosa que me hacía muy feliz, porque en ese instante no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en hacerte el amor. Una vez que habíamos llegado, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta, llegamos a la cama y poco a poco fui acostándonos quedando yo encima de ti. Me había separado un poco de ti, por que quería ver tus hermosos zafiros, me veías con demasiado cariño. Que no me pude resistir a no besarte una vez más, en un suspiro dije que te amaba demasiado. Y otra vez tu dulce voz me dijo que me amabas, eso hizo que mi corazón se pusiera feliz y que unas lágrimas de felicidad cayeran en tu fino rostro. Me había abrazado a ti con más fuerza, diciéndote demasiadas veces que te amaba. En esa misma noche nuestro amor concluyó, te había hecho el amor con tanta intensidad y claro demostrándote mi amor.

Así los meses se convirtieron en años y nuestra relación cambió, ahora éramos más felices y más cariñosas. Cuando tus padres se habían enterado, sólo habían dicho. _**"Lo sabíamos, tarde o temprano terminarían por decirse sus sentimientos"**_ Yo me había sonrojado demasiado porque no había pensando que hubiera sido tan obvia. Shiro-san me había dicho que cuidara mucho a su hija y es algo que siempre hacía. Tú y yo teníamos en mente tener un bebé, claro con el apoyo de mis suegros. Ellos muy felices dijeron que nos ayudarían en cosas que tuviéramos dudas.

Después de dejar pasar algunos meses, tú y yo fuimos con un doctor para saber cuantas posibilidades había de que todo saliera bien. Sin duda teníamos mucha suerte por que el doctor había dicho que tú estabas en perfectas condiciones para soportar la inseminación. Felices nosotras dijimos que entre más pronto mejor y así fue. Yo estaba muy feliz porque tendríamos una familia completa. Aunque claro debía pedirte matrimonio primero.

Recuerdo que todo pasó en nuestro tercer aniversario de noviazgo. Yo había decidido llevarte al mejor restaurant de la ciudad y ahí mismo darte mi gran sorpresa. Esa misma noche me cautivaste aún más, con ese hermoso vestido rojo tan elegante, estaba tan embobada observándote que no me daba cuenta de que estabas intentando contenerte la risa, claro que no duró mucho ya que al oír tu sonora carcajada, mi rostro se puso de un color rojo brillante. Tú para dejarme peor, me besaste y con un tono sensual me dijiste que si nos íbamos. Respondiéndote torpemente salimos de la casa, te abría la puerta del auto y nos fuimos.

La velada era increíble, tal y como lo tenía planeado. Nos habían atendido cordialmente, llevándonos a nuestra mesa reservada. Mientras pasábamos por una que otra mesa, me daba cuenta de que había personas que te observaban lascivamente, cosa que me molestó y que para dejar claro, yo los miraba con enojo. Cuando se daban cuenta, las personas miraban hacía otros lados con miedo y otros con vergüenza. Una vez que el camarero nos dejó en nuestra mesa. Te ayudé a sentarte para después yo quedar enfrente de ti. Unos minutos pasaron y nuestra cena ya estaba siendo servida. Antes de que llegáramos al lugar, le había dado instrucciones al camarero de que en la langosta escondiera el anillo que te daría. Así que en ese instante me encontraba nerviosa pero decidida a dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación.

De uno a otro momento te observaba comer, para saber si ya habías llegado hasta el anillo, tú no te dabas cuenta de que mi nerviosismo crecía conforme más bocados te llevabas a la boca. Fue entonces que de repente oí un pequeño quejido viniendo de ti. Había alzado la vista para verte y ahí vi el anillo de compromiso. Lo mirabas bastante sorprendida, como si fuera la última joya del mundo.

Alzando mi mano, agarré aquel anillo de tu mano y me levanté sonriente. Tú sólo me mirabas aún con esa sorpresa en tus hermosos ojos. Arrodillándome enfrente de ti, logré también la atención de toda la demás gente que cenaba en el mismo lugar. Pero lo que era más importante, era tu reacción. Así que sin perder más tiempo te dije: _**"En esta bella noche, quiero proponerte a ti delante de toda esta gente. Takamachi Nanoha ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?" **_

Tu respuesta había tardado unos minutos que fueron eternos para mí, tanto que ya estaba pensando que tú tal vez no querías casarte conmigo. Pero grata fue mi sorpresa al escuchar tu voz: _**"Sí, acepto casarme contigo, Fate-chan"**_ Levantándome como si de un resorte se tratara, tomé tu bella mano y puse en tu dedo, el anillo que ahora nos comprometía.

Había escuchado aplausos, hasta silbidos y muchas felicitaciones, entonces te besé con tanto amor, mientras sentía tus lágrimas. Mi amor, yo también estaba feliz. Lo que también me agradó de esa hermosa velada fue que un señor que parecía conocerme, nos dio como felicitación una botella del mejor champagne que había ahí. Mi corazón estaba tan feliz, por fin uniría aún más mi vida a ti. Te dije un te amo tan fuerte que me tapaste la boca para que me callara, aunque claro de nada sirvió, porque absolutamente todos escucharon. Eso es lo que yo quería, que todo mundo supiera que te amaba demasiado y que pronto nos casaríamos y tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo.

Conforme pasaban los meses, tu bella pancita crecía más, dejando saber a todos que estabas embarazada, mi felicidad era tanta que en el trabajo todo mundo me preguntaba porque tanta felicidad, yo sólo les decía. _**"Es que tendré a mi primer hijo"**_

Nuestra amiga Hayate, deseaba ser la madrina de la boda y claro de nuestro hijo también. Ella y tú, siempre hablando del vestido que usarías, mientras yo era llevaba por mis suegros y cuñados a alguna tienda donde vendieran esmoquin. Ese día había sido muy divertido, ya que mi suegra no se cansaba de decir que pronto una de sus hijas se casaría con una persona tan buena y amable como yo. Esas cosas llegaron a mi corazón y por un momento me hicieron recodar a mi familia perdida. En ese instante, decidí que te llevaría a ti como mi mujer a conocer a mi hermana y a mi madre pronto.

Y así el día de la boda llegó, junto con mis nervios, yo me encontraba en una habitación aparte ya que mi suegra me decía que no debía ver a la novia, antes de la boda. Así que conmigo se encontraban Shiro-san y Kyouya. Ellos intentaban tranquilizarme ya que yo seguía caminando de un lado para otro. Si me hubieras visto en ese instante, te hubieras reído de mí. Pues te encantaba ponerme peor.

Sabes, hubo un momento en el que pensé ¿Y si Nanoha se arrepiente? Ya sabes como soy de histérica a veces y me llegan cosas tontas a la cabeza. Pero, después como si por arte de magia fuera. Me tranquilizaba al saber que eso no podía ser porque tú me amabas tanto como yo.

Tu padre me había dicho que ya era hora de irnos a la iglesia, así que respiré profundamente y salí de la habitación primero. Shiro-san, Kyouya y yo nos fuimos en la camioneta, mientras que tu mi hermosa novia, te irías en una limosina. Así lo decidimos, ¿Te acuerdas? Fue muy divertido verte indecisa por el color del vehículo.

Cuando llegamos, entré rápidamente a la iglesia, entre los invitados vi a varios amigos que tú y yo hicimos durante nuestra estancia aquí en Mid-childa. Mi mejor amigo Chrono me deseó lo mejor junto a Lindy, sabes ella es como una segunda madre para mí, desde todo lo que pasó, ella me ha seguido apoyando.

Pero, regresando a lo de nuestra boda, yo estaba parada en el altar, esperando por tu llegada. De reojo miraba al sacerdote, que parecía feliz por bendecir a un nuevo matrimonio, de alguna manera eso me ayudó a calmas mis ansias. Pronto escuché la melodía que habíamos escogido juntas, esa era la señal de que ya habías llegado y de que estabas a punto de entrar por aquella puerta.

Acomodándome mi corbata, esperé por ti con una sonrisa enorme. Al verte entrar, me quedé estática al verte en ese bonito vestido, lucías, tan preciosa. Mi corazón se puso feliz una vez más, poco a poco llegabas hasta mi, del brazo de tu sonriente padre. No pude evitar mirar tu estómago, ya que dentro de el, estaba el ser que nos daría mucha más felicidad.

Sin hacerte esperar más, te tendí mi mano para que la tomaras, tu padre nos deseo suerte y así me hizo entrega de su bellísima hija. Nuestras miradas eran unas llenas de amor puro, un amor que duraría hasta el fin de nuestras vidas… bueno, creo que eso último estuvo de más. ¿Verdad?

El sacerdote nos dio su bendición, y conforme decía algunas palabras sinceras para ti, colocaba el anillo en tu mano. Tú hiciste lo mismo, para al final, darnos un beso, como sello de nuestra unión.

La boda había salido exitosa, no sólo porque tu estabas conmigo, si no porque tuve el gusto de decirle a todo el mundo que tú, eras mi esposa y pronto la madre de mi primer heredero.

Dichoso fue el momento en el que por fin, nuestra más grande alegría, nacería. Yo te había dicho que si querías hacerte una ecografía para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé, pero dijiste que era mejor cuando naciera y el doctor nos lo dijera. Sabes, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, porque oía tus gritos en el quirófano. También cuando el doctor te decía que siguieras pujando. Creo que estaba a punto de sufrir una histeria más grande, ya que no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro y agarrarme la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Pero cuando había decidido entrar, escuché un llanto. Sí, era nuestro hijo. Lágrimas de felicidad salían de mí, de repente me tranquilicé tomando una buena bocanada de aire. Escuché al doctor decir que era una niña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ahí en medio del pasillo grité que ya era mamá.

Estaba tan feliz, que no me había dado cuenta de que los doctores estaban tardando demasiado. Quien diría que el destino puede ser tan cruel y despiadado. Yo, la persona que había sufrido en mi niñez, a causa de la perdida de mi familia, en ese día sufriría la pérdida de mi único amor. Recuerdo perfectamente que el doctor que te atendía a ti mi bella Nanoha, salió del quirófano con mí hija en brazos, mientras su bata estaba llena de sangre, tú sangre mi amor. La mala noticia llegó a mis oídos, que había olvidado por completo que había más gente ahí.

"_**Lo siento mucho Testarossa-san, hicimos todo lo posible por salvarla…."**_

Fue en ese instante que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, mi alegría había desaparecido completamente, el color de la vida se me había ido en ese instante. A mí llegó la tristeza, la impotencia, la depresión y nuevamente la soledad. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo regresó a mí. ¿Por qué no se me permitió seguir contigo? Era lo que me preguntaba siempre, y como siempre era una pregunta sin respuesta.

En ese tiempo me quedé sola con mi hija, sola en la enorme casa que antes había sido tuya. Tú funeral fue aún más doloroso para mi. Yo, vestida completamente de negro, con nuestra hija en brazos, llorando por la pérdida de mi mujer, la que era mi razón de existir. Conforme bajaban tu ataúd, más profundo era mi pesar. Mis suegros me ayudaban con nuestra hija, porque yo me encontraba en un lapso en el que todo no tenía sentido sin ti. Nuestros amigos me ayudaron en lo que podían, Hayate a veces se quedaba conmigo a llorar hasta que una de las dos se quedaba dormida.

Ese tiempo fue terrible para mí y para todos. Ahora ya han pasado 5 años, en este tiempo nuestra hija ha crecido mucho y se parece bastante a ti mi amor. Me propuse a ser fuerte, tengo que serlo. A veces hay días en los que lloro, pero no tanto como antes, ahora comprendo mejor que tú, mi única esposa. Mi Nanoha, tu estás esperando por mi, en otro mundo. Así que hoy te traje a nuestra querida Vivio-chan a visitar tu tumba. Aquí estamos, como todos estos años. Sé que nos observas, puedo sentirlo. Sé que me escuchas mi vida. Por eso quiero decirte, que puedes estar tranquila, porque cuidaré mucho a nuestra hija. Tal vez habrá veces en las que no pueda yo sola, pero te prometo que saldré adelante con ella. Nanoha, mi amor, mi todo. Tú siempre serás mi eterno amor…. Descansa en paz….

"_**Mami, ¿Nanoha-mamá nos cuidará siempre, verdad?"**_

"_**Así es Vivio-chan, Nanoha nos cuidará siempre…"**_ Las dos personas que habían ido a visitar a aquella tumba, se disponían a irse, Fate pudo sentir en su mejilla un beso, cerrando los ojos, se permitió dejar salir algunas lágrimas. _**"También te amo…"**_

"_**Fate-chan… tu también serás mi eterno amor…" **_Una sombra observaba a dos rubias irse de aquel cementerio. Su bella sonrisa las despidió y así desapareció…

**¡Nos vemos en otras actualizaciones! n.n7**


End file.
